Destiel goes fishing
by gayforthegays1404
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Bobby, John, and Sam are all going on a fishing trip. Dean and Castiel have a convorsation about their sexualities. This adventure takes place in the summer of 2018 the year after Sam and Dean's mother passed away.
1. Destiel goes fishing

Author: Charlie M.

Inspiration: Supernatural

Summary: It's the summer of 2018 Sam, Dean, and John are going on a 2 week fishing trip with Bobby and Castiel.

Chapter: **1 The Road Trip**

"Dean wake up, come on." Sammy said shaking fourteen year old Dean Winchester awake.

"Okay, I'm up." Dean said sleepily.

Stretching and rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. Sam was already dressed for the day. Then he remembered what day it was. Dean slid his jeans on and picked out a flannel from his closet buttoning it up and fixing the collar. Walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once finished he walked into the kitchen.

"Dean will you hurry up? Come on let's go, Dad is almost here to get us!" Sammy said jumping up and down.

"First breakfast, calm down Sam. Dad isn't going to put up with an excited little energetic puppy of a brother." Dean said buttering the slices of toast that popped up from the toaster and handing it to Sammy.

Sam took it and scarfed it down. Dean gave him a dissaproving look. Today was the day they go on the anual fishing trip. Dean loved this because it was his brothers first time going along. Sammy was so excited to come. This day was a lot harder than last year due to a tragic event that happened the previous year.

"Do you think mom would've come with us this year if she was still here? She had always said she would when I was old enough to go with you guys." Sammy asked.

Dean felt his eyes burn thinking about his mother. She had gotten sick some time last year. Dad said she would be okay and happy when she left them. Dean just wanted to stay in bed and cry for months. Dad had started drinking but Dean made him stop.

"Would you please stop mentioning Mom?" Dean looked down when he spoke. It had taken him so long to be able to even think about her let alone talk. Sam talked about her all the time. Dean always had to walk away before he broke down in tears.

"Did you boys eat?" John, Sam and Dean's father said walking through the door.

"Yes sir," Dean said looking him straight in the eye.

"Get your bags then and let's load up and get going." John said ruffling Sammy's hair as he looked up grinning.

Dean walked into his room sighing. _Why do we have to go? I mean all I want to do is stay home not head up to that fishing cabin and watch Dad catch fish and instruct me how to do it right._

"Dean, come on let's go Bobby is waiting in the truck." Sammy said.

Grabbing his bag Dean walked out the door. Then he saw Castiel helping Sammy put his bag in the back of the pickup. He froze looking at the way the morning sun hit Cas's face. His heart skipped a beat. _A two day drive with him in the car and then a two week cabin vacation with him. My crush is coming with me. Damn it._

"Would you quit standing there like a damn fool. Put your bag in the truck and let's go!" Bobby said.

Dean nodded putting the bag in the back and sitting by the side window. Cas was sitting next to him Sammy was up front in the middle seat. Butterflies filled Dean's stomache. _What am I doing with my life _Dean thought.

At some point Cas and Dean were on their phones texting back and forth messing around. Cas is straight and Dean isn't. he acts straight though so his Dad doesn't get mad.

"You two ever gonna actually talk or do something other than be on your phones? I mean why not look at the beautiful trees outside or something? Your entire lives shouldn't be on a mobile device." John said looking in the rearview mirror at the two boys.

"Yes sir," Dean said looking back at him.

"Cas I want to see you put your phone away to." Bobby said.

"K," Cas said putting his phone down.

Cas looked out the window. It was mostly farm land with the occasional group of trees. Nightfall hit and Cas was out cold. Dean looked over at him sometimes. At some point he drifted off. Dean woke up at some point hungry. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before only a PBJ for lunch with some chips. John saw Dean awake and handed him a protien bar. Thanking him Dean ate it unsatisfied.

Cas awoke an hour later and was handed the same thing as Dean. When Sammy woke up he had to use the bathroom so they stopped at a gas station to fill up and get some real food. When they finished eating and left Sammy had really wanted to sit in the back between Cas and Dean.

Sam squirmed around and kept poking Dean. At some point Dean told him do it again and he will end up strapped to the roof outside the car. Sammy didn't move after that. They pulled up to the cabin a little after 11:30. It was dark out Sam had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam. Come on bro we made it wake up." Dean said.

It was no use. Unbuckling Sammy and picking him up Dean brought him to the spare bedroom. He wasn't sharing a room with Sammy last time that happened Dean woke up on the floor with Sam covering the entire bed. He slept on the ground the rest of the night. He was going to share with Castiel.

Grabbing his bag and setting up in the cold cabin room. He unpacked and ended up falling asleep on the bed.


	2. I'm gay..

Author: Charlie M.

Inspiration: Supernatural

Summary: It's the summer of 2018 Sam, Dean, and John are going on a 2 week fishing trip with Bobby and Castiel.

Chapter 2: I'm Gay...

Dean woke up surprised to see a blanket over him. Not only a blanket but over him but an arm with a body attached to it next to him. He freaked out for a moment and started to realize what was going on. Cas had fallen asleep next to him. He didn't dare wake Castiel but when he realized that the sun was slowly rising he realized that his Dad would be in any moment. Dean carefully took the arm that was over him and made sure he didn't wake Cas.

Walking into the bathroom he took a shower feeling gross from such a long two days with not bathing. He let the water run and omce it was clean stepped in. It hit his body and the warmth surged through him. Washing his hair and body he sat there thinking about how he had woken up. Grabbing a towel and putting it around him he looked in the steam clouded mirror. _Cas is straight and so are you. He probably was dreaming about a how girl and put his arm over you. That's it now quit being gay._ Picking up his clothes and walking out the door in a towel.

As Dean turned the corner he ran right into Castiel. Deans towel dropped to the floor along with the clothes he was holding. Cas freaked out and picked up Dean's clothes then looked up. He saw quite a sight. Castiel blushed handing Dean his clothing and his towel.

"I am so sorry. Clumsy me. I can't believe I just did that!" Castiel said. Dean was putting his towel on blushing furiously.

"Just forget about it okay." Dean said looking down. He saw something thst surprised him. _Cas had what looked like a boner... but Castiel isn't gay. Neither am I. Two straight male friends who don't like each other in any other way._"I'm just going to go take a shower then i guess." Castiel said awkwardly as he was walking into the bathroom.

Dean sat on the bed for a moment before getting dressed. His head swimming in thought about Castiel having a boner after seeing him naked. Getting dressed Dean walked out into the kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the table drinking coffee while John was cooking pancakes and bacon at the stove.

"Dean go wake up Sam please." John said.

He walked into his brother's room and told him to wake up. Sam didn't want to move so Dean hit him with a pillow until he was awake. After he was finally out of bed Dean left to eat breakfast. Walking back in the kitchen seeing Cas made Dean blush. Regardless he sat down and ate.

When it was finally time to leave Sam wouldn't stop talking about how big of a fish he is going to catch. They got on the boat and put lifejackets on driving out to the center of the lake. Dean dropped his bated line in the water sitting on the opposite end of the boat from Castiel.

Cas got a bit the same time as Dean did. they reeled in the lines and ended up catching a salmon. Once everyone caught a fish they headed back to the cabin. It was around 2:30 by the time they got back.

"Hey dad, how about I take Cas and Sam up to that trail just up the road where they can swim? Then you and Bobby can have your own fun." Dean asked looking at his dad.

"Alright, just be back before sundown. Keep a close eye on your bother. You hear me?" John asked looking Dean directly in the eyes.

"Yes sir," Dean said looking back at his father.

"Why don't you go ahead and take that kayak with you. Wear a life jacket boys. I don't want you to end up drowning. Watch for bears, even if you have the slightest feeling something is off you come home." Bobby said looking at the three boys.

"Alright we will watch out." Castiel said.

They changed and headed off grabbing the kayak and life jackets. Dean saw what Cas looked like without his shirt. _Damn that boy has a good body. I mean mine is okay but. Fuck that's gay. I mean he is good looking but we are straight._

They walked to the trail and soon ended up at place to swim. It was a good couple feet deep going up to about Dean's chest. Sammy had to wear a life jacket and wouldn't stop complaining about how they didn't need one why did he. Of course he was just ignored.

Sam got tired of swimming after a few hours and wanted to head back. Cas and Dean took Sam back to the cabin and decided to keep swimming.

"So how has life been? I haven't seen you all summer." Cas said. he was sitting in the kayak while Dean swam around.

"It's been okay I guess. How have you been?" Dean asked still swimming.

"I have been fine." Cas said.

_The way the sun is hitting him holy fuck. Shit I'm gay oh no._"I want to sit in the kayak let me pull it to land so i don't tip it." Dean said. Cas nodded. Dean got on the kayak and sat their letting the sun warm his body.

"Can I tell you something?" Cas asked, Dean nodded. "Promise me you won't tell anybody and you won't freak out."

"Go ahead and tell me not a single person will know." Dean looked at Castiels deep blue eyes listening carefully.

"I'm gay..." Castiel said he looked down when the words left his mouth. Blushing when he glimpsed at Dean's shocked face.

"Castiel so am I..." Dean said looking at the water. You could see the baby trout swimming around.

"Wait really!? I mean that is such a fucking shocker. You always seem so straight and into girls." Castiel was looking directly at Dean but her refused to make eye contact.

_DID I JUST REALLY TELL CASTIEL I AM GAY?_"That is a cover up. It makes my dad think I am the boy he has always wanted. The only person who I ever got to tell was my mom. She wasn't mad she was happy for me. I told my dad and he got upset saying it was a _phase_ and i would get over it. Then she got sick and once she was gone I just acted straight for him. Because he doesn't need to deal with that." Dean said glancing up at Cas between words.

Dean was shaking and hadn't realized tears were coming down his face. Castiel grabbed his hand and put the other on the side of Dean's face wiping the tears away. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean's lips.

Cas's hands were in Dean's hair and they were making out. Kissing a shirtless Cas made Dean hard. When they realized the sun was setting they decided to head home.

"So do you ever plan on coming out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean my dad he won't be mad. I know he is okay with those types of things. I am just scared on what other people will think." Cas said.

"But if you are happy and your family accepts you then why would you care what others think?" Dean asked.

Cas thought for a moment then spoke, "I don't know really. I don't see why i shouldn't just come out. I will on the last day of the fishing trip."

"Okay cool." Dean said.

They walked down to the cabin silent it was almost dark. Dean saw his dad watching the game and Bobby in the kitchen cooking up the fish. The boy's hadn't realized just how hungry they had become.

"Take a shower both of you so you don't get a rash. The hot water is almost gone because of Sam so you are going to have to share. So if you are shy I would get over it already and hurry up fish is about done and then it's campfire time." John said still looking at the game on the T.V. screen.

Walking into the bathroom the two boys stipped facing different directions. They both got in nervous at first and then they decided to get over it.

_You know what screw it. _Dean turned and faced Castiel eyeing him down. Then pinning Dean against the wall kissing him Castiel was going to take charge. Dean let Cas give him a blow job. Dean stood there bracing against the wall until he came. He had to contain his moans. When Cas stood up he had a dopey grin on his face. They finished showering and walked out of the bathroom into their room getting dressed in sweatshirts and jeans.

Walking into the kitchen right as the fish was placed infront of the two of them. Nobody said anything the entire meal. It was just awkward. They went outside and roasted smores until they were sick of food. Dean and Cas went to bed and woke up the next morning in each others arms.


	3. Are we something now?

Dean looked at castiels messy hair and smiled. The sun came through the window hitting his ocean blue eyes. Dean got up getting dressed and putting a hat over his messy hair.

"Hey Dean..." Cas said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Dean said putting his shoes on.

"Are we something now, or was that a one time deal?" Castiel asked looking at Dean counting his freckles.

"Well do you want to be something?" Dean asked. He became nervous.

"Well I kind of want to be something now." Cas said messing with the blankets and looking down.

"Okay then we are something." Dean said nodding his head.

"You know what, fuck being something. Dean Winchester will you be my boyfriend?" Cas sat up straight as he said this looking directly at Dean.

"Yes Castiel, I will be your boyfriend." Dean smiled as he said this. _My first boyfriend is the guy I have been in love with since 3rd grade._

"Boys breakfast now!" Bobbys voice filled the cabin as he yelled from the kitchen.

Cas pulled on a shirt and some pants walking into the kitchen. Eggs and sausage were on the table with some toast and jam. Dean watched Cas eat a sausage and started to get a boner.

"So you boys want to stay here for about four or five hours while we run back into town and pick some stuff up?" John asked.

Dean and Cas nodded. Sammy on the other hand wanted to go. That left Cas and Dean alone. As soon as they left Dean stood up looking at Castiel.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"We could do gay stuff in the bedroom." Castiel said with a smile.

"I'm down," Dean said smiling.

Cas started to kiss Deans neck making their way into the bedroom. Unbuttoning Dean's flannel he smiled. Dean was getting hard Cas was to. Cas looked at Dean up and down standing up and taking his pants off. Then shoving Dean onto the bed. Dean took his clothes and smiled.

"Fuck me until I can only scream your name." Dean said to Cas.

Cas was the one who gave the orders though. Dean was a bottom and Castiel was the top. He grinded into Dean and listened to the moans. Hot and sweaty and when Dean came on the sheets. Cas smiled looking at him.

"Want me to keep going?" Castiel whispered into Deans ear.

The way he said it made goosebumps appear on Dean's arms. He nodded looking into Cas's bright blue eyes. the sun came through he window just right hitting Cas's body._ God there is more... How long is he going to keep going. It's so amazing Cas is so amazing holy fuck._Cas fingered Dean until he was coming again. Before Dean could catch his breath Cas split into him hard, wide, and fast. Dean cried out fingers curving into the pillow. Dean had to remind himself that he is okay and that his dad isn't going to be back for hours. When cas was done be smiled at Dean. They fell asleep and woke up.

"What time is it?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"It is about one why?" Cas said looking at his phone.

"Shit Bobby and my dad should be back." Dean said shooting up.

Cas looked at him worried.They hurriedly put their clothes back on and walked out the bedroom door. Nobody was in sight and it started to freak them out.

"Sammy?" Dean called out.

Nobody answered he called out again... still no reply. Searching the cabin and outside they saw the truck. But nobody was inside or around. Panic and fear struck Cas and Dean when they saw bear tracks...


End file.
